Petrova Fire
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Cassia is Katerina's sister, they remain together always and forever. But as certain originals take interest in them family bonds get tested.. (Sorry summary sucks) KOL/OC, with minor ELIJAH/KATHERINE
1. Chapter 1

My sisters screams pained me. I tried to force myself past papa but he was bigger, stronger.

" Otdrupnete!" He yelled for me to stay back.

"Me pusna!" I screamed back begging him to let me go. With one last screech a babies cry echoed down the hall. Papa rushed in leaving me able to follow.

"Che e Momiche." Mama whispered smiling. A small smile formed on my lips. _A girl._

"Momiche?" Katerina smiled at her baby tears strolling down her cheek. "Molya, maika mi pozvoli da ya vidya." Even I knew asking to hold her baby wouldn't be wise. Mama leaned forward ready to hand over the baby when papa stepped up.

"Zhena ne. Ya doveda tuk." He ordered for the baby. She was so small and tiny innocent to the world and now she wouldn't be able to know her mother.

"Molya da mi ya durzhat samo vednuzh." I could hear the strain in Katerina's voice as she pleaded to hold her daughter just once.

"Zabravyaite, che mozhete nemilost tova semeistvo!" Papa pushed pass me taking my sister baby away. His words sliced through Katerina, according to him she had disgraced our family. But seeing my sister plead and cry for her daughter made me believe papa was the one who betrayed her.

Only moments after losing her daughter Papa had Katerina packed and banished.

" Tova ne e pravilno." I glared and father telling him that this isn't right.

Papa pointed his beefy finger in my face. " Zatvaryai si ustata, ili shte bude isgonen." He threatened to have me banished if I didn't keep my mouth shut.

I swallowed down, than looked at my sister whose eyes were wet however no more tears would fall.

My eyes darted back to papa in a glare. "Togava neka da bude izognen!" I yelled, then let me be banished. With those last words I ran after Katerina jumping into the carriage as it begun to take off.

Katerina looked at me eyes wide. "Kakvo pravish?"

" Ste sestra mi, nie se durzhim zaedno, bez znackenie kakvo." I replied we are sister, we stick together no matter what.

Me and my sister were sent to England where we were forced to adapt to their culture, learn their language which was frankly easy.

Trevor smiled at us handing us some clothing.

"Change into these, must look the best for the lords."

I smiled back. "Thank you Trevor, you have been very kind since our arrival."

"Hate to see such lovely girls treated badly."

Katerina came out smiling wearing a new red dress beaming with enjoyment. " If what you say about these lords is true we'll never be treated so horribly again." Trevor looked fascinated by me and my sister in our new clothes. A carriage pulled up as he led us out

I still wasn't to keen on being sent to men I did not know.

"Remember you two are a presents for Lord Niklaus ,and his brothers, both of you will do whatever they wish." Trevor looked both of us in the eyes, his words were like a demand that I felt the urge to follow but it struck me odd. Katerina on the other hand nodded with out hesitation confusing me. I opened my mouth to speak when a man approached us. He had lovely brown hair and perfect brown eyes to match. His eyes seemed to hold a sense of wisdom that seemed odd for such a young man but what allured me was the impression of danger that lingered around him.

My sister elbowed me snapping my thoughts away.

"You must excuse my sister she is usually more mannered." Katerine excused my gawking as poor manners.

The man smile. "That is quite alright, Trevor informed me about your family."

"Now why would he do that?" I growled eyes narrowed, "Surely you do not care about where it is we have come from."

"Cassia, be nice." Katerina tried to keep her voice calm but if looks could kill I would most definitely be a dead girl..

"Why? We do not know this man."

"I like her brother." Another man came up smirking brown hair and eyes resembling the other lord, however his eyes were consumed with amusement and lust. "What is your name darling?"

"Cassia Petrova." I replied bitterly skin tingling as his lips gently brushed against my palm.

"Kol Mikaelson, pleasure to be in your presence." He replied wearing the same sly smile.

"If only I could say the same." I smiled innocently causing a chuckled to escape Elijah's lips, The laugh was intoxicating making a genuine smile to form on my face.

"How about a tour around? Trevor you may leave now." Elijah ordered reaching his hand out for Katerina who locked arms with the lord. Kol held his hand out with a challenging smile.

I arched a brow starring at his hand eventually locking arms with the man.

The castle was extravagant with long halls and beautiful paintings hung around.

"Where is this lord Niklaus we've heard so much about." Katerine questioned clearly wanting to meet the man.

"Fashionably late as always." Kol mumbled when a pair of foot steps echoed through the mansion.

"Elijah Kol, nice to see our lovely guest have arrived." A male with piercing blue eyes and sandy blond hair appeared. Me and Katerina bowed her out of respect me out of fear. This man was different from Elijah or even Kol, he was dark and not human..._Not human? Why did that thought come to me when thinking of these brothers._

Me and my sister have been here for weeks she was happy but I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen.

I starred at the large window lost in my thoughts bored out of my mind.

"Cassia care to join me?" Elijah snuck up behind me.

"Where to?"

"Just to the courtyard out back." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye, _was it hope?_

The look was incredibly adorable. "If you can catch me than I shall accompany you." Elijah's smile grew liking that challenge.

"Very well, I'll give you a head start." At that started to run outside into the garden. A pair of strong arms gripped me by the waist causing a giggle to escape my lips. Elijah continued to tickle me.

"Stooppp..Pleasee." I laughed out accidentally falling on the grass. Elijah sighed laying beside me looking up into the blue sky. I felt like he wanted to tell me something but did not know how.

"Thank you for entertaining me."

"I felt bad you look awfully bland in the mansion." He smirked at the expression I gave him.  
"Yes well Katerina was suppose to accompany me to some shops, but she is spending the day with Nikalus.."

"The two seem very fond of one another." He stated matter-of-factly.

"My sister searches for love blindly even it consumes her and it's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"What of you? You do not believe in love?"

"I believe love exist but that kind of love my sister searches for only leads to heart ache...But I guess all love is that way you just have to find the one person who makes your heart ache in a good way."

"That is very wise."

"What are your views in love?"

"My brother does not believe in love." Kol appeared from nowhere wearing his usual smirk that I have become strangely attracted to. "I however are more willing to try a little love." He winked.

I rolled my eyes standing up. "I bet you would."

"What do you say darling, care to show me a little love?" Kol grinned begging me with his eyes.

I smirked. "That little grin may get a lot of girls in your bed but it is not going to work on me."

"We shall see about that." Kol took my challenge causing Elijah's body to tense.

"Did you wish to ask us something brother?"

"Ah yes, there's a ball tonight I was wondering if the lovely Cassia would wish for me to escort her." _Wow he was actually asking,instead of demanding._

"Uh I would be very pleased if you escorted me."

"Fantastic, Mary is waiting in your chambers to fit you a dress." Kol smirked before walking away.

"Wait, what? You knew I was going to say yes?"

He laughed. "Let's just say woman can never turn my charm down." As he left I chuckled along with Elijah who lead me back to my chamber were Mary awaited having just finished getting Katerina's dress fitted.

My sister instantly embraced me. "Isn't it just lovely!"

"Beautiful, I take it Lord Niklaus asked you to the ball?"

Katerina shook her head. "Lord Elijah actually."

My brow raised in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep. I take it lord Kol is accompanying you." She smiled causing me to groan.

"Yes he did." I moved causing one of Mary's needles to break skin. "Oww!"

"I'm sorry my lady..." Mary's voice sounded raspy.

I looked down at her gasping. Her eyes were black, veins swelled as she licked the needle that pricked my skin. "Oh my.." Mary pinned me to the wall her teeth snarling in my face.

"Get away from her!" My sister tried to charge at Mary but the maiden was to quick grabbing Katerina by the throat. I witnessed her begun to breath helplessly for air, her life slipping away soon she'd be dead.

"NO!" I threw my hands out causing Mary to crumble to her knees gripping her head in pain. I felt myself began to drain as blood dripped from my nose and my vision blurred. In a matter of seconds I fell to my knees as Mary stood up towering me dangerously. I sighed awaiting death only praying my sister could escape. In the briefest moment the young maidens body went limp and a shadowy figure held her bloody organ in his hand.

"Are you harmed?" Elijah questioned worried.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled.

"Cassia what- ohh." Kol walked in looking at the dead girl than at me and Katerina and Elijah. "That..."

"I told you not to turn people." Elijah growled at his younger brother.

"Come on 'lijah I was only having some fun, besides just compel them to forget than it's like it never happened."

Elijah rolled his eyes bending down to Katerina. "Forget everything that happened with Mary. You were getting ready for the ball when Cassia slipped and got a bloody nose." I starred in disbelief when my sister nodded.

Kol bent down to me his brown eyes looking deep into mine, almost like he was looking into my soul. "Forget everything with Mary. You slipped while getting ready for the ball." I wanted to scream out but my brain was yelling that that would not be a wise decision so instead I nodded and tried to imitate Katerina's blank stare.

"Very good darling now continue to get ready I will meet you down stairs." Elijah dragged Mary's body out with Kol following behind.

Once I was certain they were out of ear shot I ran to Katerina.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? You're the one that fell really Cassia you shouldn't be so clumsy." _So she doesn't remember..Than why do I?_


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was crowded with many people whom have come to enjoy fine music and drinks. As my eyes scanned over everybody an uneasy feeling started settling in. Images of Mary and her black eyes had me questioning whether or not these people were actual people or something entirely different, unnatural...

"Cassia in your own little world again?" My sister teased approaching me.

"I think we should leave Kat.."

"Are you mad? This is the best we've lived in a long time. Why do you wish to ruin that?"

"Something is not right here, I can sense it."

Katerina snorted. "Why must you tell tales like Grandma use to, she was a crazy old woman."

"I am serious Katerina what if Grams wasn't crazy..Something is very off with these lords they give me an uneasy feeling."

My sister chuckled. "That's what this is about! You are attracted to Kol! Perhpas if you satisfy that need the uneasy feeling will disappear."

My face turned bright red, half with anger, half of embarrassment. " I am not!"

"Speaking of lord Kol where is he? I thought he was suppose to escort you."

I shrugged. "Don't know and honestly could care less."

"Mustn't be so harsh darling." Kol appeared from behind me, causing a little shriek to escape. He chuckled, clearly my fright was amusing to him.

"Cassia I would like for you to meet a few people." Kol lead me to a group of people each one holding amusement in there dark eyes.

"So you're the girl my brother is fascinated with, honestly do not see what all the fuss is about." A blond girl glared in my direction.

I smirked. "You must be Rebekah, aw Kol her head is not that big."

Kol tried to hid his laugh with fail while Rebekah chuckled.

"You were right she is feisty." A man slyly smiled at me, eying my body with lust.

"Yes she is, and she is not your play thing." Kol stated, his voice sounding protective tugging at my heart in a strange way.

"No she is something much more." One of the girls spoke up. The woman had fire red hair making a strange contrast with her olive skin tone. Her brown eyes narrowed as if looking through me making me feel very vulnerable.

"Cassia this is lady Camilla a dear family friend." Kol introduced the woman.

"Pleasure to meet you child." She bowed, I did the same out of respect.

"Pleasure is all mine." As they started chatting about some plan honestly I zoned out in search for my sister. My eyes landed on her as she danced with Elijah she truly did seem happy until lord Niklaus cut in and danced with her.

'_I know what you are.' _I heard Camilla's voice but as I looked at her, her lips were not moving.

"_Nobody else can hear me child.'_

_'What are you?' _I mentally questioned.

"_We are witches..'_

_'Witches? What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'Honestly I'm surprised Kol hasn't drained you yet, than again you do have the Petrova fire.'_

"Petrova fire.." I mumbled that was what my grams use to say. She would repeatably state the petrova fire burned bright in me.

"I'm sorry darling did you say something?" Kol questioned startling me.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing, I need to get some air.." Before he could presume with anymore questions I rushed out of the castle out to the garden feeling comfort with the flowers.

I laid on the ground feeling the earth beneath me. In that brief moment I was at ease until I sensed someones presence beside me.

"Go away Kol." I growled not opening my eyes. I groaned when he laid beside me looking up into the stars.

"I'm sorry for springing all the people on you like that." Kol blurted making me turn so I was facing him.

"What?"

"I apologized do not expect me to repeat myself."

The corned of my lips formed a smile. "Kol Mikaelson apologizing? Is the world coming to an end?"

"I am only doing so because you look ravishing tonight."

"So I do not look ravishing on any other night?" I arched a brow.

Kol turned to face me slightly blushing. "No! I mean yes..What I meant was you always look beautiful but tonight especially." I laughed at how nervous he sounded.

"You are a very charming man Mr. Mikaelson."

His smile widened as he leaned closer to me. "And here I thought you did not like me."

"Like I said you are very charming."

KOLS POV:

Cassia's scent was intoxicating causing my throat to burn however I did not wish to harm her. This human girl made me feel things I had thought were long gone.

"We should get back to the ball.." I whispered but didn't stand up eyes lingering on her lips.

"Or we can stay." She smiled face inches from mine.

"Or we can do that.." I planted my lips on Cassia's feeling a spark flow through my entire body. Cassia seemed hesitant but soon returned the kiss filled with passion.

A cough caused us to pull apart. Cassia was first to react standing up.

"Lord Niklaus." She bowed.

"Cassia, I believe Katerina was searching for you inside." Cassia glanced at me before taking off.

I groaned reluctantly standing up. "Nik must you ruin my fun."

"I wouldn't get close to the Petrova witch brother." He warned.

"How are we certain she is a witch?"

"I had a chat with Camilla she informed me."

"What are you going to do once she preforms the spell to break your curse?"

"I am going to savior her blood." My body went tense not being able to imagine Cassia's rosy cheeks drained of color. "That doesn't bother you, does it brother?"

I smirked trying to seem indifferent. "Of course not, just be a shame not to have her in my bed before you use her."

"Well you still have a few days and from the looks of it it shouldn't take that long."

I refrained from growling as I stalked back to the ball.

CASSIA'S POV:

I found Katerina in her chambers shaking tears falling.

"Sister what's the matter?"

"Elijah..He told me something about Niklaus.."

I sat beside her. "What?" She didn't answer. "What did he tell you Katerina?"

"Niklaus is going to kill me."

I quickly stood my sister up. "We have to leave now." Me and my sister ran out the back exiting the castle. "Hurry Katerina!" I pushed her forward running through the woods. My sister was running in front of me when of course I tripped.

"Cassia get up!" Katerina went back for me. Once I stood up a gust of wind picked up as foot steps stepped forward. Me and my sister looked at the men that surrounded us frightened. Trevor, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol along with some men from the ball circled us dangerously. My eyes instantly darted to Kol whose eyes seemed to hold no emotion.

"It is not wise to run love." Niklaus stepped forward grabbing my sister roughly by the shoulders.

"Leave her be!" I roared, the men fell to there knees with the exception of Kol, Elijah and Niklaus whom seemed to be just wincing in pain.

Niklaus laughed. "I knew you'd be the perfect witch, Kol get her." I noticed how he hesitated before tightly gripping my shoulders. I continued to kick and fight refusing to go down easy but any attempt to get free was futile.

Kol and Niklaus roughly tossed us into a chamber.

"Don't worry Loves you won't be staying here much longer." Niklaus smirked before shutting the chamber doors.

"We're going to die..Cassia I am so sorry this is all my fault." Katerina whispered. I went to her side trying to sooth her.

"This is not your fault Katerina, it's theirs and I promise you will not die."

Katerina roughly laughed. "I'm suppose to be your big sister, why are you soothing me?"

"Because you need it." I chuckled. "Besides I am wiser than you." Katerina nodded allowing me to comfort her. Trevor is the only one of the creatures to visit us in the past two days.

"How could you do this to us?" Katerina voice of betrayal was something I was glad to never hear.

"I am sorry.."

Kol came in nodding at Trevor who locked the chambers doors watching guard.

"What do you want?" I stood off the stone floor arms crossed.

"If my brother does not get what he wants he will throw a huge tantrum-" It was like he was making excuses.

"That doesn't really matter, because in the end we die!"

"Listen to me-"

"Listen to you? That is a terrific idea!" I shouted. "God and I was actually starting to think you were a decent guy but you were using me for your brother." I turned away only for him to zoom in front of me.

"Do not turn your back on me!"

"Don't yell!"

"You're the one yelling! You are so stubborn and ugh!" He punched the wall leaving a fist shaped hole. Kol ran his fingers through his hair what he did next shocked me.

He bit his wrist shoving it on my mouth as his blood slid down my throat.

I pushed him back wiping my mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life." with one swift move a sharp pain shot through my neck as everything went black..


	3. Chapter 3

"_You have no idea what you've done to her.." _A females voice scolded from a distance.

_"I saved her life." _That voice I knew all to well, it belonged to one Kol Mikaelson..

"_Do you have any idea what it is like for a witch to become a vampire? WE keep the natural balance, this what you are and what you are making her is not natural." _So that's who the voice belonged to , Camilla.

"_Nice to know how you really feel about me." _I could picture the amused smirk plastered on his face.

I stirred pulling myself up feeling soft fabric beneath me.

"Katerina?" I called for my sister.

"She's safe don't worry."

"Where is she?" My voice was rough and raspy.

"Safe."

"That did not answer my question, where the hell is she?" I stood up crossing my arms glaring at Kol.

"Safe, that's all you need to know."

"You have no right to hide her from me."

"She is safe is that not what you care about?" He's right, I should feel at ease knowing she's safe so why does it not comfort me?

"Cassia there are certain things I must explain to you, first off this is a lapis lazuli." Camilla tossed me a sapphire ring framed in gold. "You must wear that at all times. Secondly you will start craving blood."

"Blood? I am not drinking from someone!" Images of Mary licking the pin that had my blood, the way it seemed to consume her frightened me.

"You have to in order to complete the change." Camilla eyes seemed to apologize.

"Than I am not changing."

"You're completing that change." Kol ordered crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I am not, and you are not forcing me to."

"We both know I can very well force you darling." I groaned than stormed out of where ever the hell I am at. Once outside I looked at the small cottage, it seemed cozy. The sunlight caused my head to pound the worst I've felt in my life. There was a small garden up front but I no longer felt at ease surrounded by the ground in fact it made me feel alone.

I did feel Kol behind me questioning whether or not to speak.  
"Why did you do this to me?" My voice was barley above a whisper but no doubt he heard.

"I did what I think is best."

"It was not your choice to make! I can't be a vampire."

"I understand...I know you believe you've made up your mind but I beg you to reconsider."

"Why do you care? I have known you for a month at least, why do you care about me?" I faced him tears threatening to leave my eyes. "God why am I crying!"

Kol smirked wiping away the tear than resting his hand on my cheek. "One of the many perks of being a vampire your emotion are enhanced.. It's a bloody curse but it does have its moments."

"Is that your plan? Use your charm to trick me into turning." A small smile formed on my face.

"Is it working?" He teased.

I laughed. "Maybe.."

"Than perhaps I can show you how charming I can really be." I arched a brow as he walked closer planting his lips on mine. In that moment all I craved was him in every way. I felt his hand move down my waist going lower.

That's when I heard voices in the distant one belonging to Camilla the other Trevor I believe.

'_Does she know what is going to happen to her sister?'_

"_I don't believe Kol has told her."_

"_Niklaus is going to murder her sister and he is not telling her?" _Trevor hissed between clutched teeth

"_He didn't have time to save both of them you know that." _

I pulled away from Kol who didn't seem to have heard their conversation. Which means I could distract him and save my sister.  
I pulled on my best smile. "I want to get a new dress."

He arched a brow stunned at my outburst. "A new dress?"

"Well if I am going to die Might as well look my best." Kol didn't argue as he took me to the middle of town where I could smell blood making my throat burn. The moment a couple came toward us I grabbed the girl tearing at her throat.

"Cassia!" Kol yelled but it was to late my outburst caused many people to scatter screaming monster.

I dropped the girls lifeless body. "I'm sorry Kol, but I must save my sister." With out another word I zoomed back to the castle but for some odd reason I could not enter.

"What the hell?" I banged on the invisible barrier. A scream echoed through the halls I knew exactly who it belonged to. "Katerina!"

A rough hand grabbed my arm. "You really have a death wish don't you?" Kol growled in my ear pulling me.

"Kol you've found the witch good bring her in." Niklaus smiled evilly at me. This time when Kol pushed me forward I stumbled in.

"What shall I do with her?" Kol questioned still tightly holding onto my arm.

"Put her in my chambers, I want her in my sights until tonight." I got roughly shoved into Niklaus room Kol was wearing an emotionless gaze as he left me alone with his brother.

Niklaus gripped my chin so I was looking up at him.

"You've caused me quite a lot of trouble love." I tried to break his grip only making him chuckle. "You are feisty I see why my brother fancies you."

"If you're going to kill me than kill me."  
"I don't want to kill you, not yet at least." His eyes kept examining me, "Somethings different ..My brother turned you?" He released my chin anger in his blue eyes. "Didn't he!"

His rage frightened me. "I...I..."

"I'm going to make him watch as I rip out your heart, but first I am going to enjoy this." Niklaus grabbed my hair throwing me on his bed. His body pinned mine down, his lips tailing on my neck.

"Stop!" I begged attempting to be free. Niklaus used his teeth to rip my dress while his rough hands went up my thighs. I hated this, hated feeling weak. I closed my eyes waiting for this to be over when his body went limp and cold.

Slowly I fluttered my eyes seeing him gray with a wooden stake through his heart.

"Is he dead?" I whispered at Kol who helped me up.

"Not for long, we have to go."

"What about my sister?"

"Trevor got her out."

I gave him a look that said I did not believe him.

He smirked at my expression. "I promise this time."

I smiled back. "Well if you promise.."

"She is at a cabin in the woods couple miles down, but you must hurry." He motioned for me to run.

I turned back to him. "Wait what about you?"

"Don't worry about me darling I'll be fine."

I held on to his hand. "Come with me."

"Nik wont be down for much longer, I'll keep him occupied now run." I kissed Kol on the lips clearly stunning him.

"Good bye Mr. Mikaelson."

"I'll find you again Cassia."

At that I ran finding the cabin which was surprisingly easy considering it was so dark. I banged on the door when an old woman answered.

"Who are you?"

"Please you must let me in."

"No go away." She tried to shut the door but I held it open.

"Please, lord Kol sent me."  
"Kol sent you?" Another maiden came in, I nodded. "Woman invite her in." The old lady invited me inside.

"Where is my sister?"

"You're a Petrova?" The maidens voice was raspy and rough. I anticipated her movement reacting snapping her neck. Another cracking noise came from the other room.

I ran in seeing my sister hanging from the ceiling.

"Katerina!" I quickly got her down trying to feel for any pulse. "No, no you can't be dead." I cradled my sister feeling an unbearable amount of emptiness soon comforted by numbness. That numbness started to consume me until I felt nothing just empty..


End file.
